english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher R. Sabat
Christopher Robin Sabat (born April 22, 1973 in Washington, D.C.) is an American ADR director, line producer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Alex Louis Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kazuma Kuwabara in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, Roronoa Zoro in One Piece and Vegeta, Piccolo and Yamcha in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2015-2017) - Smokey Bear (ep83), Solid Snake (ep48) *RWBY (2016-2017) - Arthur Watts *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - K2SO, Stormtroopers Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Toya Kamijo *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Toya Kamijo *Ace Attorney (2018) - Money *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Kaito Kubota *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Hardman (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2016) - Shingo Komori (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Kitz Woermann *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Preview Voice, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Mr. Ooshima (ep7) *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Kenzaburo Ishibashi, Dorchil *Barakamon (2016) - Kazuyuki Sakamoto *Basilisk (2006) - Kasumi Gyobu *Ben-To (2015) - Aburashin (ep1) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Skeletso *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Skeletso *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Cain Warlock *Black Butler (2011) - Azzurro Vanel (ep2) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Chlaus (ep8), Jumbo *Blassreiter (2009) - Gerd Frentzen *Blue Gender (2001-2003) - Keith Bean, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ukyo Asahina *Casshern Sins (2010) - Bolton (ep9), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Borscht *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Kankohretsu (ep1) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Rogue Supernatural (ep10), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - General Cross Marian, Ares Teena Dloe Gynosan P. Ruporson Gear Amadeus 5th, Tup Dop, Verne (ep26) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - General Cross Marian *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Adelie (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Wolfgang Regendorf *Danganronpa (2015) - Mondo Ohwada *Date A Live (2014) - Kawagoe *Date A Live II (2016) - Kawagoe *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Endou *Dimension W (2016) - Kyoma Mabuchi (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Bubbles, King Vegeta (ep6), Shenron (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Bubbles, Grandpa Gohan, Kami, Korin, Porunga, Recoome, Saiyan Ape (ep2), Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Piccolo (ep1), Vegeta (ep2), Yamcha (ep1), Bubbles (ep1) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Gio *Drifters (2016) - Gilles de Rais (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Yusei Kondou, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Secretary of State *Fairy Tail (2016) - Elfman Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Alex Louis Armstrong, Phillip Gargantos Armstrong (ep37) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Alex Louis Armstrong, Phillip Gargantos Armstrong (ep45) *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Kudo Kuzuno (ep1) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Camillo (ep23), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Boss, Pietro Fermi *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Koyomi Fujioka (ep2) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Judas *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Karkinos Rucan, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Sacred Gear/'Ddraig' *High School DxD: New (2014) - Ddraig *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Alfred (Announced) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kyoichi Sudo *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Kyoichi Sudo *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Baer (ep3; Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Maestro *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Ryuya Kazamaki *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Shio Sakaki *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Chevalier D'Autriche, Dextera (ep12), Secretary (ep11), Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Ranzou Edogawa *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Captain Shinobu Igarashi *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Daisuke Jigen *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - All Might (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Kannuki *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2007) - Demon Leader (ep26), Devil *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Narrator *Ninjaslayer From Animation (2015) - Kenji Fujikido/'Ninja Slayer' (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Robert Capa/'Annus', Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Tenbe Mimasaka *One Piece (2012-2016) - Roronoa Zoro, Jigoro *One Punch Man (2016) - Vaccine Man (ep1) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Ritsu Kasanoda *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Garterbelt *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Sakuya Togane *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Martinet *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Master (Announced) *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Cerimon *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Kotsubo Okuto *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kotsubo Okuto (ep2) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Conductor, Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Announcer (eps22-23), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Announcer (ep10), Deviltusk (ep24), Editor Yoshimoto (ep21), Emcee (ep19), Mikoto's Father *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi (ep1) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Tenri Hiragi (Announced) *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Behemoth *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Base Black (ep12), Narrator *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Mister K, Narrator, Ring Announcer (ep39), Yonro, Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Rom (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Rom (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Lord Haruka (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Roy Revant *Soul Eater (2010) - Eibon *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Isaac (ep17), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Saiga *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Radio Announcer (ep6), Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Sanders *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Albert Ende *The Future Diary (2013) - Uchio Gasai *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - King Andragoras III (Announced) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - King Andragoras III (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Rahel Miller, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Black Knight (ep1), Door (ep5) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Jason/'Yamori' *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Jason/Yamori (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kakugyouki *Toriko (2013) - Uumen Umeda *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2017) - Nagasone Kotetsu (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Kurogane, Kurogane's Father *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Martinez *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Son Hak *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Christophe Giacometti (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Boss (ep7), Narrator (ep1), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Alex Louis Armstrong *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Kurogane *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Kazuma Kuwabara 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Torga, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Borgos, Grandpa Gohan, Nappa, Vegeta, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom (2003) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (2002) - Daisuke Jigen 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Council Member C, Keith Bean, Operator, Soldier *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Vodka *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Emilio Cantore *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Knight-Commander Martel *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Yamcha, Shenron *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Yamcha, Narrator, Shenron, Turtle *Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1998) - Yamcha, Butler, Narrator, Turtle *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Yamcha, Officer Black, Shenron, Turtle *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Bubbles, King Vegeta, Piccolo, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Bubbles, Dr. Collie *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Bubbles, King Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Piccolo, Icarus, Korin *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Piccolo, Kami, Ox King, Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Vegeta, Announcer, Gogeta, Jeice, Shenron, Veku *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Piccolo, Icarus, Kakūja, Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Piccolo, Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Moori, Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Piccolo, Ox King, Shenron, Turtle *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Piccolo, Yamcha, Icarus, Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Shenron, Vegeta *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Elfman Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Alex Louis Armstrong *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Rockwell *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Batou *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Rome *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Kyoichi Sudo *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Daisuke Jigen *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Roronoa Zoro *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Hajan *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Summer Wars (2011) - Katsuhiko Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Niren Fedrok *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Zack *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Collector G 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Yuuya Nonomura *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ukyo Asahina (ep2) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Gene Smilas *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Alex Louis Armstrong (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Batou *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Naua Flan *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Kurogane *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Kurogane 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Rome *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Rome, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 (1999) - Munch, Announcer/Narrator Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade (2010) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *'Splosion Man (2009) - Mr. Meatenstein *Æon Flux (2005) - Announcers, Dietz, Soldiers *BattleZone (2006) - Crew Chief *Battleborn (2016) - Attikus, Geoff, Rath, S1.Chronicle, S1.Huntsman, S1.Wolf *BloodRayne (2002) - Additional Voices *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions, Newscaster, Slezz *Borderlands (2009) - Sledge *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Torres, Shifty Sheldon, Tog *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Bandit, Bandit 2, Bandit 3, C3N50R807, Crimson Radio, Dark God, Douchebag, InnuendoBot 5000, John Scribbles, Lt. Col. Space Helicopters, Orc, Savage Witch Doctor, Scarlett's Soldier, Spatula *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Captain Smiley, Star *Deus Ex: Invisible War (2003) - Alex D (Male) *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha *Duke Nukem: Critical Mass (2011) - Proton *Duke Nukem: Forever (2011) - Crusty Old Dude, EDF Voices, News Reporters, Talk Show Host *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Tutorial Narration *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Bishop *LocoCycle (2013) - Agents *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ms. Splosion Man (2011) - Meatenstein, Star *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Orcs, Paladin *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - Orcs, Additional Voices *RoadKill (2003) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Smite (2012-2014) - Anhur, Fenrir, Geb, He Bo, He Bro, Infinity Wave He Bo, Moonlight Love Jade Rabbit, Zeus *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Narration, Tenshin, Void *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Maw (2009) - The Maw *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Abromowitz, Ahmad, E.B.S. *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Blood Eagle Leader *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Gama, Kazuma Kuwabara 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Jack Chase *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Garland *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Garland *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Garland *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Gohan, Piccolo *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Grandfather Gohan, Ox King, Shenron, Yamcha *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Buyon, Colonel Silver, Grandfather Gohan, Officer Black, Shenron, Yamcha *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Burter, Jeice, Piccolo, Recoome, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Hatchiyack, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Salza, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Baba, Buyon, Colonel Silver, Demon King Piccolo, Ghost, Grandfather Gohan, Korin, Ninja, Officer Black, Shenron, Yamcha *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Burter, Jeice, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Burter, Gogeta, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Burter, Gogeta, Guru, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, Shenron, Turles, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Burter, Hirudegarn, Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Piccolo, Shenron, Tiencha, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Bubbles, Gogeta, Guru, Kami, Korin, Mr. Popo, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, SS4 Gogeta, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Burter, Cell, Gogeta, Jeice, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Porunga, Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Burter, Gogeta, Grandfather Gohan, Jeice, Karin, Majin Vegeta, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Salza, Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Budokai Announcer, Burter, Grandfather Gohan, Great Ape King Vegeta, Great Ape Vegeta, Jeice, King Piccolo, King Vegeta, Majin Vegeta, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, Salza, Syn Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha, Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Bubbles, Kami, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Cooler, Gogeta, Piccolo, Vegeta, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Gogeta, Piccolo, Vegeta, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Burter, Jeice, Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Piccolo, Recoome, Vegeta, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Grandpa Gohan, Great Ape Vegeta, Hirudegarn, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Shenron, Super Gogeta, Ultimate Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Great Ape Vegeta, Piccolo, Recoome, Super Gogeta, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Alex Louis Armstrong *Lux-Pain (2009) - Liu Yee *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Roronoa Zoro, Last Boss *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Announcer, King Piccolo, Majin Vegeta, Piccolo, Shenron, Vegeta *The Last Remnant (2008) - The Conqueror *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - William Rush Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (268) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (229) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2018. Category:American Voice Actors